Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Not Everyone In This World Born With Perfection, Just Like This Boy, Who Always Life In The Dark Without Light...An OC Story! NegixHarem, OCxAnyone. My First Multiple English Story! (New Chapter Update)
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi**

A/N: hello guys! Shirokawa Hazuki here! I'm number one fan of 'Mahou Sensei Negima!' if I can say that to myself. That means, I will write some stories about Negima! Before you read this, I want to warn you about something: english is not my original language. This story may contain many typos or wrong grammars. So, don't be too harsh to me, please. Also, this is an OC Story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Mahou Sensei Negima! Isn't mine. It belong to Ken Akamatsu-sensei, the real author of this Amazing Anime/Manga!

* * *

**-Chapter One: Blind Child With Bright Future-**

Throughout time, there are many powerfull mage in this world. They born onto this world with many special talent. But, not all the mage have this special talent. There's a few of them born into this world without it, just like this boy.

Ever since this boy is born to this world, he cannot finding any light in his life. He even didn't know how his parents looks like, he just remember their voice before they suddenly dissapear three years ago. In other word: he was blind.

This boy know that It always been in nature rule that the weakest one will soon defeated by the strongest one. But, this didn't affected this boy. He always try and try to his fullest and aim to become a powerfull mage they called 'Magister Magi', despite his blindness.

But, to become that powerfull mage, every newbie mage must do one task after their graduation. And this boy task is…

* * *

**Europe**

**Europe Magic Academy**

**Normal POV**

Inside the great hall of a Magic Academy, two figures stood side by side. The first figure was an old man with a long white beard and was wearing some kind of white mage cloak. The second one, kneeling in front of the older man was an teenager.

He wear white T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and wear grey hooded-cloak, making his hair and eyes barely visible. The old man grab some kind of scroll and walk to that boy.

"Stand up, Remy," the old man ordered as the boy did so.

"You have completed your training as mage and now it's time for me to give your task before you become Magister Magi, are you ready to accepted this?"

"Of course! I'm ready!" Remy said with high spirit, grining while raising his fist to the air. He opened his hood revealing his long grey messy-spiky hair that tied up into small ponytail and pale-colored eyes. Yes, he was a mage and yes, he was blind. So, is it going to make any difference? Every mage have their own unique side, right?

The old man give Remy some kind of scroll. It's the prove of Remy's graduation, in other words, his diploma. Remy touch it and smiled a sincere smile. His hands is trembling because he was too exicted and nearly forgot to open the diploma.

'_Finally, one step closer to become Magister Magi!'_ Remy thought, finally open the scroll. He started mumbling some incantion and the scroll glow in azure light. Few second later, every word in that scroll began transform to braile word, so Remy can read it.

"Mahora All Girls Highschool Assistant Teacher, Japan?" the old man frowning after hearing what the diploma said, the boy did so too. Even though he was blind, he still knows about girls. Heck, his very first friend he had is a girl. I mean, is it ok to teach in all girls highschool if you're a boy yourself? Well, Remy still ten years old and he really think the idea of teaching girls older than him are the best idea. Remy remain silent and then walking out of that place.

"Whatever! If this job can make me become a Magister Magi, I will do it! Well, then, I'm going, old man!" that boy said and began running toward his dorm. The old man chuckled, seeing his behavior.

"I believe that one day, that boy will become a great Mage," said that old man and leaving that room too.

**~On the dorm~**

"You what?!" a girl voice spread throughout of the dormitories, making everyone that hearing her voice jumped out of their skin, literally.

"You hear me, I'm going to Japan and become someone teacher asisstant," Remy said while packing up his clothes for his journey. Despite his blindness, he still recognize his own clothes. Well, SOME of his clothes. When he wearing new clothes, he sometimes mistaking it as someone else clothes.

Anyway, while he packing his belongings, his friend hear the news about his job and soon came to his room. She was the first friend he ever had. She has long black-hair that tied up into twin-tails and tied up with white ribbon. She wore black long-slevee shirt and black skirt.

"But it's nearly immposible! I mean you're – "

"I know, I'm blind, but it doesn't mean i can't do anything, right?" Remy finished that girl sentence. The girl look takken back, hearing Remy making his point. Finally, Remy finished his packing and didn't forget to bringing up some of his books, wrote in braile words.

"Well then, I gotta go. See you next time, Anna," Remy said to his friend and give last glance to his room he always using when he study here. When he take his first step, Anna shouted at him.

"Remy!" Remy turned his face toward Anna and was shocked when the girl giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Anna then materealized a brown violin with her magic and give it to Remy.

"I'll give you this so don't forget to come back here!" she said, blushing hard and turned her face around, afraid Remy notice her flaming cheek. Well then, when I said that Remy is blind, he actually can 'see' everything with something different. He can 'See' every presence of other person or object aura, especially Human body heat.

He smirked when he can see Anna's body heat rising rapidly, especially on her cheek. Remy ruffled her hair while grining cutely, making that girl more embarassed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back! And when I'm back here, I'm already am a Magister Magi! Believe me!" Remy said, then running toward the Magic Academy gate, with a violin in his hand and making his way to the airport.

'_Well, it's gonna be a long year for me,'_ Remy thought.

* * *

**~Few Hours Later~**

"So, this is Japan? Its feel warmer here than Europe," Remy said after he get out from the airport. When he come to the airport loby, some people notice that this boy are blind. But the strange thing is: he never bump into anyone there. Well, it's Remy special abbility, remember?

"Let's see, where is this Mahora School excatlly?" Remy said aloud to himself while opening one of his Master letter that he gave to him before he leave. Once again, he started an incantion quietly and the letter's word change into braile word. He said that he must ride the train three times before he arrived at Mahora.

Without any help, he succesfully found where the train station is. Remy can't help but run out of air when the train began to move because the train far too crowded. He then notice that majority of passenger on this train are girls.

Why he know about this? Well, firstly, that's because Remy can hear girl voice that said something like how cute he is or it is a shame that he was blind. Remy let that one slip out, mostly because these girls didn't know anything about him at all. Beside, he doesn't fully blind, you know.

Secondly, he always feel something soft everytime the train suddenly stopped and Newton's First Rule occurred…you know what I mean. And that definitelly make him blushing really hard. After the last train, Remy finally arrive at the Mahora School for girls.

Remy can hear the intercom said "Mahora All Girls Highschool" multiple times and it's the sign for Remy to get off of this train. But, when he just take his first step at Mahora Train Station, a hurdle of student began flow out of the train.

"Good morning, student of Mahora Academy! This week is 'Zero Attedance' week, make sure that you don't be late for your class," someone said from the intercom. Remy walked slowly when someone shouted at him.

"Watch out!"

And…BAM! Remy and that person bumped at each other, make all of the Remy belongings scatered on the ground. Remy can heard that the person who bumped him groaned and notice this person is a girl from her voice.

"UGH! Now what? Another brat that trying to ruin my first day of school? Seriously, what kind of dream I had last night?" said that girl. Because of his blindness, he can't see the girl face but he can hear Bell-like voice. Strange thing is, Remy can 'see' something uniqe in that girl, like some kind of Anti-Magic barrier.

"Asuna! Are you allright?" now Remy heard another voice, but this time, it's sound really cheerfull. Definitelly this person is a girl too. He also can hear the sound of someone skating. And he can 'see' great amount of magic energy on this girl.

"Oh! Please forgive Asuna! She always like this with kids! Please forgive her!" said that cheerfull voice to him. Remy smiled and turned his attention at the source of that girl voice.

"No, it's ok, really. That's my fault I didn't notice her beforehand," Remy said. That's true, if he realized that girl presence earlier, he can easily move from that girl's way. When he turn his attention at them, he can heard the girl gasped.

'_Must be because my eyes_,' Remy thought, sighing quietly while gathering his remaining belongings. He then heard that the girl began to helping him.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know that you…you…" the girl that bump into Remy said, trying to find right word to describe his condition.

"I know. I'm getting used to it because I'm already blind ever since I'm born," Remy said, while secretly he hate it when people pity him. Every person he meet always think that Remy can't do anything on his own. He was finally gather all of his belongings, thanks to the girls that help him.

"Thank You for your help," Remy said bowing at his helpers.

"Don't mention it. By the way, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Elementary side, it's on the station before this highschool," the girl with cheerful voice asked make him remember what he was doing here. He search something on his cloak pocket and found a piece of letter. He handed it to the girls he was assuming in front of him.

"Well, I must meet with this Academy Headmaster, do you know him?" Remy asked as the girl read that letter.

"Oh my, you want to meet my grandpa? Ok then, I will take you to him. Asuna, you can go to the classroom first, otherwise you'll miss Takahata-sensei~!" the girl with cheerfull voice said to Asuna – Remy assuming that's the name of the girl that bump into him – and soon he can heard voice of someone running with great speed.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Konoe Konoka, but you can call me Konoka, and you're…?"

"Remy. Remy Wintering. It's nice to met you, miss Konoka," Remy said noticing that this girl are really this Academy Headmaster's granddaughter. He than feel Konoka grab his hand and pull him towards someplace.

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

**~Headmaster Office~**

'_It's weird_,' Remy thought while pulling by Konoka. He already passes some class and one class caught his attention, that's because there are some peoples with strange aura in the class that Remy can 'see'. If his memory was right, it's the '2-A' class.

'_Well, I guess its because the Headmaster of this Academy is also an extraordinary person himself,_' Remy said when he stood face to face with an old man with long beard and thick brows that hide the old man eyes. From the old man, he can 'see' a great amount of magic energy flowing out of that old man body.

"Why hello, Remy, High Mage from Europe Academy have told me that you gonna work here, but is it not to much for you?" the old man said, making Remy sighed.

"First, I'm not that hopeless because I'm blind. Second, I can still see anything around me, even though I'm just can 'see' the aura on my own way. Third, I'm gonna try my best to become Magister Magi no matter what, and my blindness is not gonna stopped me to achieve that title! So, can I take this job, Mister Konoemon?" Remy said making the old man laugh.

"Ohoho, I like that kind of attitude and spirit, Remy. Well then, I now can trusting you to become Teacher Asisstant in 2-A class," the old man – Konoemon Konoe – said and stamp Remy's Form that approved him to become Teacher Asisstant at 2-A class. Remy smiled widely when he 'saw' the headmaster of Mahora stamp his form.

"Alright then, Shizuna will take you to your class," Konoemon said making Remy confused at first because he was sure that in this room there's just him and Headmaster himself. But then he realized a presence of other person in that room. When he turned around, he can feel something soft on his face.

Remy take a few step back and realize presence of a women with…ehm…big assets. Remy can't help but blushing when he realize that. He began bowing and apologize multiple times at that woman. The woman chuckled at Remy's behavior.

"No, it's ok, really. I know you didn't meaning to do that. Now then, shall we?" Shizuna said, leading Remy to his class.

* * *

**~Class 2-A~**

'_This class must be very unique,_' Remy thought, once again sensing some weird energy come from the class. He can feel magical energy, Chi, even presence of Hanyou in that class. Shizuna then knock the class's door.

"Excuse me? Negi-sensei? May I take some of your time, please?" Shizuna said to someone. Remy can 'see' the person aura and realize that person are also a mage like him. And to made him more shocked, that person are a ten years old boy! Just like him! How amazing is that?

'_Yup, very unique indeed,_'

"Oh, sure you can, miss Shizuna," the boy – Negi Springfield – said. Shizuna walked of to teacher desk and look at the 2-A's student.

"Class, there is someone I want you to know about. Today, we have a new teacher, Negi Springfield here to teach you," Shizuna said pointing Negi that chukled nervously while some of the girls cheering in joy. Shizuna make a hand sign to make the class silent again.

"And then, on the same day you've got a new teacher, you also got an teacher asisstant, come in Remy-sensei," Shizuna said, inviting Remy to come into the class. Remy walked towards the teacher desk and turned his head toward his new students grining.

"Hello everyone! My name is Remy Wintering and from now on I'll be you teacher asisstant. Nice to meet you!" Remy said bowing his head. The class then suddenly fell into silent. Negi already know what is the meaning of this silent all too well from his experience few minutes ago and take a few step back.

On the other hand, Remy can 'see' strange aura flowing out from few girls of his student. Remy began panic, he think he was say something wrong and wanted to apologize when the girl suddenly running toward him.

"_Kawai~_!" the girls said and then began hug him or kissing him on the cheek. He was very shocked and blushing, this was his first contact with another girls beside Anna.

"Wow! Can we really keep these cute boys for our teacher and asisstant teacher, Shizuna-sensei?" said a girl with pink hair – Makie Sasaki – hopefully. Shizuna chuckled at the girl statement.

"Now, girls, Negi-sensei and Remy-sensei is not your pet. You must respect them as a teacher," Shizuna said while the girl shaking their head.

On the other hand, Remy cannot find any source of air on this girls 'Marhsmallow Hell'. Realizing the boy's condition, the girls realase their 'Death Hug' and apologizing to Remy. When he catch his breath again, He began bombarded with many question from the girls.

"Hey, Hey! How old are you?"

"Eh? Etto…I'm ten and half years old,"

"Where you came from?"

"Well, I came from Europe,"

"Wow! Is this violin? You can play it?"

"Uh…yeah, it's my hobby,"

"Can you play for us sometime?"

"Sure, I guess,"

"Do you have any girlfriend?"

Every attention – including Remy – turned toward a girl with red hair and holding some kind of voice recorder. On her right upper arm was an armband with Japanesse word for 'Reporter'.

"What? I just want to know," that girl said innocently. Then that girl notice Remy's eyes. Remy realized this and answered.

"In case you're curious, yes i'm blind, but I can still know there's 31 of you in this class, right?"

The girl gasped when they know their teacher asisstant is blind. On top of that, he know how many girls in this class perfectly despite his blindness!

"Are you really blind or you just made it up?" a voice that Remy recognize said. The boy smirked and turned his head to the source of the voice.

"Yes I do, Asuna-san. I'm already told you that I'm getting used to it since I'm born right? Even thought I can't see properly, I'm still can 'see' and 'feel' your presence, but there's something I can't see perfectlly and that thing is someone expression," Remy said emphasizing 'see' and 'feel' word, smiling at Asuna who was sending him a scowl look, of course it didn't affected him at all.

Seeing Remy already know about Asuna, the girl with orange hair tied up into ponytail with some kind of golden bell, began bombared her with many question by her classmate, mainly asking her why he was already know her.

"I didn't know we already meet each other again so early, Remy-kun!" Konoka said suddenly, making the new teacher asisstant head perked up and turned his head toward Konoka.

"Oh! Konoka-san! It's nice to meet you again!" Remy said grining widely at Konoka. Konoka smiled back while rufling Remy's messy hair.

"Well, it really is a coincidence that you're our class's teacher asisstant," Konoka said, still with her cheerful attitude.

"I know, I know, I didn't see that come either. Well then, girls," Remy said clapping his hand making all of the girls attention turned towards him.

"Now, because I'm teacher asisstant of Negi-sensei, I want you all to go back to your seat and we started the lesson, shall we?" Remy grining widely while thinking something.

'_My next step to become Magister Magi began_,'

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Hazuki: meh, finally, my first Negima story finished! I know, I know, this story are kinda suck but I can't help to write it down! Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you that reading this story and I really appreciated every critism by all of you for me. Last but not least, see you next chapter!

* * *

**Bonus:** Remy's profile

**Name:** Remy Wintering

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 10 years old

**Speciality:** use every magic with ice-based element, 'see' something ordinary eyes cannot see (Remy's Sixth Sense), using special magic to make every ordinary word become solid like braile word (Solid Script Magic), playing violin almost perfectly (This will reveal on another chapter)

**Magic Key-Word:** Undina Cyro Tempestas

**Animal Familiar:** Xero (A Blind Fox)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi**

A/N: whew…finally the second chapter of this story finished! I'm really glad when I read the first chapter, this story already followed by four authors and add this story as their favorited by three authors. Thank you so much! *bow* So, here's the new chapter!

On side note, I will make the Pactio System with three card: Rare, Cosplay, and Common card, so every Negi's student that exchange provisional contract with him (or Remy) will receive three card instead of one (check the Negima?! Anime) .

* * *

**-Chapter Two: Roommate?-**

2 hours later after school, Remy and Negi walked toward somewhere near the center of Mahora Academy, slumping near the fountain. They really was seem tired.

"It really was a bad idea to teach girls older than you," Remy said, massaging his nose bridge. On his left side, Negi open the class rooster and write something on it. This caught Remy attention.

"What are you doing, Negi?"

Negi turned his attention toward Remy and smiled.

"No, nothing,"

"Really? Well, I thought you write 'Meanie' on Kagurazaka Asuna's picture,"

Negi seem shocked.

"How do you know that?!"

"I can hear the frequency of your writing and based on your writing frequent earlier, you must be writing something like that,"

Negi finally sighed.

"You caught me," Negi said laughing nervously while Remy snickered at Negi's comment.

"You must be carefull if you don't wanna Asuna caught you instead. Oh, by the way, are you a mage?"

Once again, Negi shocked. He was taken aback by Remy's sudden question. From his expression, Negi certainly did not expect that question. Negi began stuttered.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Remy?" Negi asked, holding his staff tight. Notice this, Remy sighed. He opened his bag and search for something, then he showed Negi two gloves with different rune symbol on each gloves. Water rune on left glove and Wind rune on right glove.

Remy wear the gloves and began chanelling his magic energy on it. The gloves shine with green and blue light. Remy combine the gloves and then between Remy's palm, an ice shard began matearilzed. Negi really stunned when he saw Remy's abilitty.

"I'm also a mage so you don't have to be afraid if i discovered it," Remy said smiling while put away his gloves. Negi sighed.

"I'm glad if you're a mage too. Hey, if you don't mind, can you tell me how come you can…um…'see' everything with your…condition?" Negi asked, carefully pick right words. Remy smiled.

"Well, I have sixth sense that allow me to 'see' every person or object aura, I even know you're a mage because I can see your magic aura beforehand,"

"I see. Well, I must say thank you then, for catching the eraser earlier, that's it," Negi shaking his head, understand what Remy said. It was an interesting thing for Negi. Because, back to the class, this Asuna Kagurazaka throwing her little piece of eraser at Negi's head. But, Remy realized it beforehand and catch it even before the eraser hit Negi's head.

Remy smiled.

"No problem,"

He then he realized something.

"Oh, someone coming," Remy said while pointing somewhere with his right thumb without turned his head toward the campus stair near the fountain. Negi looked at the direction where Remy pointed his finger and realized who is it.

"Oh! It's Miyazaki Nodoka! What is she doing with all of that books?" Negi said when he saw Nodoka carrying so many books. Remy frowned.

"She carying a lot of books, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't – oh no! Nodoka-san!"

Negi shouted suddenly. At first, Remy didn't know why Negi shouting like that and then he realized Nodoka Miyazaki fell from the stairs. So, either Negi and Remy running towards the librarian.

Negi grabbed his staff and pointed that to Nodoka while Remy using his right glove.

"Rastel Mascir Magister/Undina Cyro Tempestas! O Holy Spirit Of Wind, Lend Me Your Power! Stop Everything That Bound To Fall, Even Time. Blow Away Every Missfortune and Protect Us With Your Raging Gale! Tel Ma Amorista/Sylph Tempstair!"

Negi's staff glowing with green magic light, same thing happen with rune symbol on Remy's right glove, indicating that they invoking wind-based spell. When they finished chanting that Wind-based spell, Nodoka suddenly float a few second on the air. Then Negi quickly running toward floating Nodoka and catch her before the spell gone.

"Negi-sensei…?" Nodoka said, then lost her concious because the excitement she experienced when fall from the stairs earlier.

"Whew, thank god, she just unconcious," Negi said while inspecting his student and relieved when he found no injuries on his student's body. Suddenly, Remy's face began pale, even paler than his eyes.

"Negi, i…think I didn't realize them," Remy said slowly, making Negi stare at him with what-are-you-talking-about stare. Remy pointed his finger towards Negi back. Negi turned his attention toward somewhere Remy's finger pointed at and he really was shocked.

"…Uh…Are you really didn't realize them?" Negi said pointing Asuna Kagurazaka and Haruna Saotome stared at them with wide eyes.

* * *

**~Few Minutes Before~**

"So, Asuna, why you keep throwing that eraser to Negi-sensei?" a girl with spiky red hair and carying a camera – the 2-A human database, Asakura Kazumi – asked while walking beside Asuna. Asuna frowning.

"You don't realize the black board eraser the Narutaki Twins use for their prank, floating above his head a few seconds before dropped on his head?"

A girl with heterochorm-eyes and orange hair tied up into twin tails with looks like bells – Asuna Kagurazaka – said, throwing her hand everywhere to emphasizing her statement. Asakura taking her thinking pose and came out without answer.

"Or when that blind brat catch my eraser that I aimed at the other brat? Don't you think they was suspicious?"

Once again, Asakura didn't responding Asuna's question. Asuna sighed heavily.

"Forget it, maybe I'm just halucinating because Takahata-sensei being replaced by that stupid brats,"

They began walking toward the fountain when they heard someone shouting.

"Rastel Mascir Magister/Undina Cyro Tempestas! O Holy Spirit Of Wind, Lend Me Your Power! Stop Everything That Bound To Fall, Even Time. Blow Away Every Missfortune and Protect Us With Your Raging Gale! Tel Ma Amorista/Sylph Tempstair!"

They running towards the source of the voice and found something really out of logic or science. Nodoka Miyazaki was Floating! In the air! Without any support such as string! They stare at their new teacher and teacher asisstant then realized there's something…unordinary about their teacher and his asisstant.

They realized Negi grabbing a really long staff and pointed at Nodoka and Remy's right glove glowing with green light. They saw Negi running toward Nodoka before the librarian girl making contact with the ground.

"Whew, thank god, she just unconcious," they heard Negi said with relieved tone. They also realized their teacher asisstant – Remy Wintering, if their memories serves them right – seems pale every second passes.

"Negi, i…didn't realize something," they heard Remy said, confuse expression on Negi's face. Then Remy pointed his finger toward them – Asuna and Haruna. Negi turned his head toward them and his confuse expression change into shocked one.

"…Uh…Are you really didn't realize them?"

Asuna Kagurazaka quickly running toward the ten-years old prodigy and accusing her finger toward the boys, while Asakura just simply stood there, with newfound interest toward her teacher and his asisstant. One thing on her mind at this time: 'BIG SCOOP!'.

"Aha! I knew it! There is no way two ten years old brat can be a teacher and his asisstant if they're an ordinary brat!"

Negi cringed, while Remy simply sweatdrop by Asuna's antic.

"What are you two doing to Honya-chan?! How can you make her floating like that?!" Asakura said, being so-called Human database of 2-A she is, grabbed a notes in hand and ready to write anything her teacher said.

Before the two of them – Asuna and Asakura – asking further question, they being pulled toward a forest near the fountain by the child prodigy. On the forest, they can heard Nodoka Miyazaki's friend – Haruna Saotome and Yue Ayase – called her and finally found her near the fountain unconcious.

When the librarians finally out of sight, Asuna began shouting at the boys.

"Now tell me! Who are you!?" Asuna said – again – pointing the boys.

"Don't tell me! You're…" Asakura said even before Negi and Remy make their comment.

"…an alien!"

Negi and Remy sweatdrop. This reporter really like to run into conculsion, isn't she?

"No, we just ordinary child that just happen to have bachelor degree from our school," Remy quickly answered with deadpanned voice, trying so hard hiding his desperate voice while lying at them.

"Y-yeah! That's right!" Negi agreed with him, shaking his head nervously.

"How about the thing you two do earlier, making Nodoka floating on the air? Is it possible for 'Ordinary' child with bachelor degree from their school do that thing?"

"That was…err…CG! Yes! It was CG!" Negi answered quickly without thinking, making Remy facepalmed himself.

"…is there anyone ever tell you that your lying abbility are really sucked? I even not buy it!"

"Beside, it makes the two of you more suspicious, you know?"

Negi and Remy stare at each other before finally nodded their head together.

"Alright, you won. We're not just an ordinary child, we are actually a mage," Remy said.

Their student just stood there with blank stare and mouth wide open, maybe thinking they are a mage just like in those anime with frilly clothes and high-pitched voice when they changed their outfits.

"Well, because you two already discovered our secret," Remy began wearing his gloves while Negi grabbing his staff tighter.

"We must erase your memories,"

This, however, made either Asuna and Asakura began panicked, especially Asakura, who for the first time found a really big scoop that can make her famous everywhere.

"Wait! Did you ever do that before?"

Negi and Remy thinking for a few minutes before came out with same answer.

"Nope, this is my first time to erase a person memories. Don't worry, even if the spell gone wrong, you two just received minor effect,"

"And that's minor effect is…?"

Once again, Negi and Remy answered them with completely innocent tone.

"Nothing big, either of you just will forget everything about yourself – in other word, Amnesia – and it takes few weeks to recover all of your losing memories, or months…or years, maybe?"

Asuna and Asakura scared after hearing the 'minor' effect. Who knows what 'major' effect will do if the 'minor' ones can make them forgeting every single of their memories? Asuna shook her head.

"HOLD ON! YOU WILL NEVER USE THAT MAGIC THING ON US!"

"But we must do it if we didn't want to transform into animal,"

This caught Asakura attention.

"Transform into animal, literally?"

"Yes, literally. If a mage discovered their real identity by ordinary human, their magic will taken away from them and they will turned into an animal as punishment," Negi explained to them.

"And so, we must erase your memories right now," Remy gloves shine with ghostly white aura, making the girl take a few step back away from the child prodigy AND mage.

"HOLD ON! ALRIGHT! WE UNDERSTAND! WE WILL KEEP YOUR SECRET – "

"EH! FOR REAL?! BUT THIS IS REALLY A BIG SCOOP! THE WHOLE WORLD MUST KNOW THIS!" Asakura butted in but ignored by Asuna.

" – SO DON'T ERASE OUR MEMORIES!"

Negi put his staff down while Remy's glowing gloves stoped emmiting ghostly aura from it. their eyes beginning gain some hope – Well, Remy's eyes SEEM like beginning gain some hope.

"Really? You will do that for us?"

"There is no other way for us if we didn't want to suffer amnesia because of your unexperienced magical thing," Asuna deadpanned, while Asakura just mumbling how cruel the world when she found a really good story but she can't tell the world about that.

Negi and Remy smiled widely, while putting away their magic item.

"That's good to hear," Remy said, then noticing something on Asuna's hand.

"What is that, Asuna-san?" he asked, while pointing white plastic bag in Asuna's grasp. Asuna then realize she forgot something.

"I forgot! Let's go, come with us!"

Asuna grabbed her teacher's hand firmly, while Asakura just simply asked Remy to followed them.

* * *

**~The 2-A Class~**

They really never thought this will happen to them. They really didn't expect this will come to them, even on the first day of their job as teacher on 2-A class. First, two of their students found out they're a mage. And now…

"Welcome to Mahora Highschool, Negi-sensei and Remy-sensei!"

…their class hold a welcoming party for them. That's really out of their mind on that time, especially with so many girls to handle throughout the study session. Negi and Remy just stood there with stunned face.

"W-what?"

"They want to hold a welcoming party for you and I've got shooping duty for buy some foods and drinks," Asuna said, holding up the plastic bag with some soft drink and snack on it.

"B-but why?"

"It was because we wanted to show our hospitality toward our new teachers and showed how gratefull we are to have teacher just like you two," a girl with long blonde hair – the 2-A class representative, Ayaka Yukihiro – said while smiling at them with…let's just say…creepy smile, for those who knows what the meaning behind that smile.

Negi and Remy was shocked. Everybody was here…just to make a welcoming party for them? Even the former english teacher of 2-A – Takahata Takamichi – was there, with the Dean and school counselor Shizuna-sensei.

Negi and Remy then smiled a sincere smile, and then said aloud:

"Thank You very much, everyone!"

And then, the party began. When they enjoyed their snack, every single of their student shwoing their ability. For example, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei performed their skill on china kempo or Sasaki Makie showing of her gymnastic skill. Negi even got a few library voucher from Nodoka herself.

When they finished their performance, Remy whispered something at Negi. Negi seem unsure for whatever Remy said, but in the end, Negi finally agreed. Remy turned his head toward his student.

"Well then, because all of you give us a good performance, now its our turn to show all of you our skill," Remy smiled then reaching for his violin that strapped on his backpack.

"Now, Negi," Remy said, playing his violin with soft tune while closing his eyes. Remy played the intro first. Their student gasped when they hear the soft voice from Remy. When the intro finished, Negi began singing.

* * *

**(Music: Coldplay-Paradise. Italic Word: The Lyric)**

"_When she was just a girl, She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep…_

_And dream of,_

_Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise,_

_Everytime she closed her eyes…_

**(Remy playing his violin again)**

_When she was just a girl, She expected the world,_

_But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth,_

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy,_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall,_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes,_

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly…_

**(Remy and Negi stoped as if the song was ended, but soon they starting again their performance)**

_And dreams of…_

_Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_She'd dream of,_

_Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

**(Negi stopped singing for a while when Remy's played 'Paradise' melody with his Violin)**

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies,_

_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be…_

_Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_This could be,_

_Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

**(Negi stopped singing when Remy still playing his violin, then Negi started singing again)**

_This could be,_

_Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise! Para-para-paradise!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

**(Song-End)**

* * *

Remy opened his eyes when he finished his performance with Negi. Not long after that, the voice of clapping hands can be heard all around Remy.

"That was awesome, Remy-sensei!"

"I hope you want to join our Choir club, Negi-sensei!"

"Wow, that was really cool!...maybe I must put this on tomorrow school's newspaper,"

"Ah~! Not just cute and smart, but his singing skill are perfect! You're always be number one in my heart, Negi-sensei~!"

"Can you teach me how to play it sometime, Remy-kun?"

Remy and Negi smiled at each other, really proud of their succesfull performance. They realize the Dean Konoe and Takamichi approaching them with smile.

"Well, how's that? Even if I'm blind, I'm still can perform without a single mistake," Remy said proudly, making the Dean laugh.

"Hohoho, I realize I have understimate you before, I'm sorry. Well then, now I can trully trust the both of you to teaching this class," the Dean said and smiling at them, but Remy can't really tell if the Dean are really smiling at them or not because of his beard.

"Ok, now I want to say something to both of you," The Dean said suddenly, making Negi and Remy attention pulled toward him.

"You see, I've been checking the dorm for teacher before and realize that there is no room for the both of you. So now I just trusting you to lived here,"

The Dean give Negi and Remy a paper. Before the new child teacher asking further question, the Dean already gone with Takamichi and Shizuna. Negi sighed and read something on that paper, while Remy quietly started an incantation.

When the both of them finished reading the content of the paper, their face turned pale.

'_No Way…'_

* * *

**-Mahora Girls Dorm-**

"You what?!"

"B-but, that's the Dean order,"

"Come on Asuna, don't be so rude to our new teacher~"

"Yeah, I wouldn't rude to him if he was not stay here!"

Asuna pointing Negi who already inside of hers and Konoka room. Negi just sat there and laughing nervously when Asuna accusing her finger toward him.

"Don't mind her, Negi-kun. You can stay here as long as you want~!" Konoka beamed, making Asuna shocked.

"What?! You will let HIM stayed here?"

Konoka shrugged.

"There's no other place for him in this academy to stay, you know?"

Asuna want to said something, but then sighed loudly.

"Alright, you can stay here because Konoka say so…sheesh, what a troublesome brat,"

Negi was really happy after hearing that from Asuna.

"Thank You! Thank You very much, Asuna-san!"

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, where's that Remy brat going?"

"Oh, he will lived with Asakura Kazumi,"

Asuna stared at Negi with wide eyed and then began praying.

"God, I hope he was still having his secret covered until tomorrow,"

Negi laughed nervously while sweatdroping after hearing Asuna's pray, while Konoka just sat there with confused face.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, At Asakura's room-**

"So, how long exactlly do you practiced this magic? What kind of magic you always using? Is there any other mage than you and Negi here? Are dragon exist? Is there such thing like another world with magic? Did you played your violin with your magic? Did you 'see' everything in your own way with magic? Please tell me everything you know!"

Kazumi said, pointing her voice recorder toward Remy who was simply sat there with blank face, certainly won't say anything.

'_God, I hope my secret – especially, my magic secret – wouldn't be found out sooner or later, and I hope the Dean would like to change my roommate,'_ Remy thought, while still bombarded with many question from Kazumi.

**-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi**

* * *

**A/N: **Review Replies In The End Of This Story :)

* * *

**-Chapter 3: Four-Leaf Clover-**

Ah…the third day…with fresh air and bright sun makes this morning perfect for…some people. Why? Well, because not everyone wake up with NORMAL way, for example, Negi.

He was share a room with Konoka and Asuna. For short story, he was sleep-walking at night and snuggled on Asuna's bed. When Asuna found about it in the morning, Negi received a slap on his right cheek.

Remy '_stared_' at Negi with amused expression attached on his face. He double-checked the thing he '_saw_' then jump into conclusion.

"Well, I just wanted to ask 'how your morning' earlier, but with that slap-mark on your cheek, I guess I know how your morning today," Remy asked, noticing slap-mark on Negi's right cheek.

"Let me guess, it is Asuna, isn't?"

Once again, the child prodigy nodded. For this point, Remy can't control his laugh anymore.

"Hahaha! What did you do this time, other than stripping her with your sneeze?"

Negi sighed slowly.

"Last night, i…kinda sleep on the same bed with her. I have a habit to sleep with my sister back on Wales, and I think I sleep-walking toward her bed and mistaking her as my sister,"

Remy stopped laughing after hearing this, instead he began sweatdrop.

'_No wonder you get that slap-mark early in the morning…speaking of which…_'

"How about you?" Negi suddenly asked. At this point, Remy's face become dark shade of crimson red.

"Well…I…uh…" Remy began stuttering, he did not know how to answer Negi's question.

Beside, he can't just tell anybody that last night, he sleep on the same bed with Kazumi and found out she was half-naked, snuggling his body in the morning. Remy begin think fast to search any excuses so he did not need to tell Negi anything about his morning. And then…

"Hey, what time is it?" Remy asked.

"If you worry about we came late or not, don't be. It's still seven o'clock, class started on eight o'clock,"

"I don't worry about that, it's just yesterday, the principal wanted us to come to his office this morning before the class started,"

Negi stared at Remy with wide eyes. He totally forgot about this morning meeting with the principal.

"_Shimatta_! I totally forgot about that! Lets go, Remy!"

And so, they walked peacefully toward the principal office…um, I mean…so, Negi DRAGGED Remy toward the principal office with unbelievable speed. Remy noticed that Negi using his wind spell to increase his speed.

'_Note to self: remember to get Negi to teach me how to increase movement speed like this,_' Remy thought while trying his best to not stumble into anything or anyone in this speed while keep dragging by Negi.

* * *

**~Principal Office~**

"Ah, Negi-kun, Remy-kun, welcome," the Dean said when the child prodigy and his assistant enter his office.

"Doing good on your class, Negi?" Konoemon asks as he smiles at the child teacher and his assistant. The said boy just scratching his cheek while his assistant turned his head away.

"Well, it's…kind of…not that good, but we can manage it," Negi say sheepishly.

"_Sou ka_? That's good to hear. Then, how about your roommate?"

After mentioning 'Roommate', Negi shivered while Remy blushing so hard because they started remember their 'Morning call' today. But, they didn't want the Dean know about this, so Negi just answered the Dean with wide smile.

"They are going just fine,"

"Is that so? Well then, it was a good idea to place you on my grand-daughter room. If you want something but you can't say about that to me directly, you can ask her, okay?"

"Eh?" Negi gasped, certainly surprised at the principal statement. Remy sighed quietly before whispering something to Negi.

"Konoka-san is his granddaughter. I'm surprised you didn't notice something like that with perfect eyesight," Remy said while showed Negi the 2-A's class roster and pointed Konoka's picture withlittle note that said 'Dean granddaughter' on top of it.

"Eh…I didn't notice that before,"

Remy facepalmed.

"Sometimes, I wonder who was the real blind one here,"

"By the way," the principal said, catching their attention.

"The fact about your true identity hasn't spread, has it?"

Remy and Negi froze after hearing that question. Their mind began race everywhere to search any explaining so the Dean didn't know that their identity have been discovered. When they were ready to answer, Takamichi came with the school nurse, Shizuna.

"Don't worry principal, they wouldn't found out that easily. Beside, they're smart, so it was not that hard for them to cover their identity, right Negi?" Takamichi says in Negi's and Remy's defense while the said boys just laugh nervously while scratching their head.

"By the way, the first bell had ringed. You both should be going now," Takamichi said, looking at his wrist-watch and then to the child teachers.

"_Sou ka_? _Jaa, see_ you another time, principal," Negi said taking his leave while Remy followed him behind. But, before the blind boy taking another step, the principal called him.

"One more thing before you go, Remy," the principal said, taking out a silver snow-board and give it to Remy.

"Um…I really appreciate it, but, it was to early for snowboarding, isn't?"

The principal laughed after hearing Remy's question.

"Your principal on your former school tell me that you can use three kind of magic element, is that right?"

Remy nodded.

"One of your magic element is ice, so you can make your own snow-board track. With this, you can move faster than before,"

Remy began thinking about it and then realized what the Dean said was true. It was just like Negi's speed enhancement with wind-based spell. Without second thought, Remy take that snow-board with him and ran outside.

"Thanks, Dean!" Remy said.

* * *

**~2-A~**

"Let's see, hows Negi teaching going?" Remy said, opening the 2-A's class door slightly so he can 'peeking' his class better than when the door closed.

"Um…Okay…Now please open your book and turns to the page 12…" Negi said in front of the class. Remy can clearly 'see' Negi's aura wavering, sign that he was nervous.

'_Well, I guess its time for me to enter the class,_' Remy thought, finally open the class's door and waving at his student with wide smile.

"_Ohayou, Minna_~" Remy said with enthusiasm and receiving another respond from his class.

"_Ohayou_, Remy-sensei!" they said together, while Negi seem quite relief that his assistant had finally come.

"Don't mind me, Negi-sensei. Please, started your lesson," Remy said while sit on a chair on Asakura Kazumi's left side, near the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought there's no one on this seat. I will take another seat then," Remy said suddenly after few seconds and then go to the back side of the class, sitting beside Hasegawa Chisame.

Other student who hearing his statement seem confused. They turned their attention to the seat beside Kazumi – the one that always empty until now – and back to their teacher assistant with confused expression.

Then, their attention turned back at Negi's when they heard Negi read a text from the textbook.

"_After The Fall of Jason The Flower, Spring Came. Jason the Flower Was Born On A Branch of a Tall Tree. Hundreds of Flowers are Born on the Tree. They Were All Friends,_" Negi finished with a smile. Almost all the student are in a daze.

"Ok, let's have someone to translate this part," Negi said suddenly, but stopped by Remy even before he make his choice.

"Hold on, Negi-sensei. Can I pick the one who must translate this text?"

"Oh, sure you can Remy-sensei. Go on," Negi said with approving nod from Negi.

Remy turned his attention toward the class. Even though he can't 'see' it clearly, he can tell that almost all of his student already hiding behind their text book or turned their head away. Then Remy noticed that Asuna pretending not to notice him while played her pen. Remy smirked at this.

"Then, let's have Asuna-san to translate it," Remy said, his smirk still there.

Slamming her hands on her desk, Asuna jump out of her seat and started sending a death glare toward Remy, even thought she know that it was useless.

"WHY ME…!"

"No comment…"

"WHAT - ! WELL, DOESN'T TEACHER USUALLY GO BY NAME ORDER!?"

"I did, your name started with 'A', right?"

"ASUNA IS MY FIRST NAME!"

"Well, I think it was a way for me to show my appreciation then,"

"WHAT APPRECIATION!"

"I other words, you don't understand any of it," the class rep, Yukihiro Ayaka said, stopping Asuna from death-glaring the blind boy.

"Well, it's not a surprise from that small brain of yours. Remy-sensei, I'll do it instead,"

"Alright, Alright! I will do it!"

Picking up her textbook, Asuna stared the book as if there are ancient Greek words on that book.

"Um…J-Jason Fall on the Flower…um, Ate a branch of a…beanstalk…"

By now, both Negi and Remy has a sweatdrop behind their head. For Remy, he started stifling his laugh while pinching his left hand hard.

"Um…Hundreds of bones…"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

'_I'm not laughing, I'm not laughing, I'm not laughing_,' Remy keep chanting those words, unaware that he was already punching the blackboard repeatedly, while making stifling laugh voice.

"What…*Pfft*…It was…*Pfft*…pretty good, Asuna-san *Pfft*," Remy said, still trying to not bursting into laughing and clutching his stomach. By now, Negi state the obvious.

"Eh…Asuna-san, you're really bad at English,"

At this point, the whole class bursting into laugh, including Remy, who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Not just in English, Asuna bad at math, too," a student shouts.

"Japanese!" another said.

"Social and Science!" another said again.

"And she's only good at Physical Examination!" the sets of twins decides to join in.

"Long story shorts, she's a baka," the class rep says, finishing the insults.

"SO WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING GOOD AT P.E?" Asuna exclaims to Ayaka. Looking over her shoulder, Ayaka flashes Asuna a smug smile.

"Oh, Nothing wrong about it. It's just only good at P.E, how unattractive,"

"GRR! TAKE THAT BACK, LOLICON!"

Remy, seeing a fight starting, immediately steps between the two with Negi.

"Ok, Stop this at once, Asuna-san,"

"SHUT IT! You're the original problem!"

Grabbing a hold of Remy and raise a fist, one of her ponytails brushed against his nose. Quick quiz for everyone out there! What happen if Negi sneeze? Yep, his wind-based spell will accidently invoke an '_Flans Exclamatio_' spell and striping down every person equipment.

So, what happen if Remy sneeze? Let's see…

Remy taking two inhale and that was enough for Asuna to find out what's about to happen.

'_Kuso! If that brat using wind to tattering my clothes, then this brat will..!_'

Before the train of her thought finished, Remy already sneezing and frozing Asuna's clothes. Soon after that, her clothes 'breaking' into pieces and leave just her underwear.

"Eh? Asuna-san! Why did you undress all of sudden!"

The whole class now gapping at her skill in undress herself with such a speed. looking over her shoulder, she mutter one sentence and that was enough for Remy to cower in fear.

"You wouldn't get away from this,"

* * *

**~Somewhere, On The School Yard~**

"You made her angry,"

"I know…even though I can't see it, I know she keep staring at me the whole times," Remy says with a shiver down his spine. He began make a mental note to himself to not make a girl angry with you.

"Well, I think Asuna was right, it was my fault after all…is there any way for me to ask her forgiveness?"

"The right question is…is there any way for US to ask her forgiveness?"

Remy – somehow – stared at Negi with confused face.

"I'm living together with her, so I have to appease her somehow…"

Remy shaking his head understandingly. They began think hard, put one on one, and then they realize there's something they can do for Asuna.

"Do you think what I'm thinking now?" Negi asked, while Remy shaking his head.

"Yep…her problem with Takamichi…then, we could use _that_,"

Looking around, they found a bush of clovers and began starting to find the ingredients for _that_. What else? They planned on making a love potion.

**~Few Hours Later~**

"Yosh, sixty-five found, one to go!" Remy said, wiping his forehead while 'staring' down at the white plastic bag full of four-leaf clovers. On his right side, Negi still searching the last clovers for their plan: making a Love Potion. It requires sixty-six four-leaf clover for making it.

"Four-leaf clover…Four-leaf clover…" Negi mumbles to himself as he scans the bushes for any sign of four-leaf clover.

Not too long after that, Remy notice three presence walked toward them. At first, Remy didn't notice it, but after they come closer, Remy realize who are they.

"Ah, Ayase Yue, Miyazaki Nodoka, and Saotome Haruna, right? Can I help you?" Remy asked even without turned his head towards them.

"How do you know its us?"

"Haruna, remember the plan,"

"Oh, right! Remy-sensei, where's Negi-sensei?"

Remy pointed at a bush and they can see Negi there.

"There you are, thank's Remy-sensei,"

"It's not a problem," Remy said, smiled widely and making Haruna blush a bit.

'Cute…' was all Haruna can think when Remy flashes her a smile.

"Um…is there anything on my face?" Remy asked suddenly, making Haruna realize that she was staring at him the whole time.

"N-Nandemonai!" she said stuttering, waving her hands in front of her in defense. Quickly, he ran to side of her friends and began thinking about something.

'_What am I thinking just now?'_

"Excuse me, Negi-sensei," Yue said with her monotone voice, catching Negi's attention.

"Ah! Ayase Yue-san, right? Can I help you?"

"Sorry for intruding you Negi-sensei, but we got question about our last class…" Haruna said with a smile.

"Ah, go ahead…um, Saotome Haruna-san," Negi says, standing up from his kneeing position.

"No, not me," Haruna say before looking over to Nodoka.

"_K-Konnichiwa_…" the shyest one of the librarian girl set stuttered while bowing at Negi. Before she can say anyting, the girl heartbeat increasing rapidly because of Negi's next statement.

"Um? Miyazaki-san, you changed your hairstyle, right? It really suit you," Negi say with a beaming smile.

"Oh!" Haruna and Yue suddenly shouted, rushing forward, each one of them grabbed a side of Nodoka's bang, exposing her blue eyes.

"SEE, SEE! SHE'S REALLY CUTE, RIGHT?"

"She's so cute, but she never shows her face,"

"Eh…ah…"

And with that, Nodoka running away with full speed – almost rivaled Negi speed enhancement – toward the dorm, causing her two best friend to worry.

"Eh…is it something I said?"

"Ah, no sensei, that's not your fault. Sorry for your time!" Haruna says before rushing after the running librarian, with Yue whose calling Nodoka's name few times with same monotone expression as always, leaving Negi in confuse state.

"Yo, Negi, I didn't meant to ruin your daze, but, can you give me a hand please?"

"Ah, right," Negi said, looking down and soon spotted a four-leaf clover next to his feet.

"Found it! Problem solved!" Negi said, picking it up and keep it in the plastic bag.

* * *

**~Few Minutes Later~**

'_I_ _didn't know that brat have a really sad past. Negi, didn't have any parents and Remy, always wanted to see his parents even thought it was useless in his condition now,_' Asuna thought after hearing little bit of her new teacher and his assistant past from Takamichi. That thought was pushed into the back of her head when she hears running.

Suddenly, Negi and Remy bursting into the classroom, both seem excited about something.

"Be happy Asuna-san! We finally finished it!" Remy exclaim proudly while Negi beamed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Love Potion!" the two chorused, causing Asuna look at her with dumbfounded before her face turns into dark shade of crimson red.

"I said I don't need it!" Asuna says standing from her seat.

"But we have a rough stuff going on while making it, see?" Remy said, raising his right hand that full of bruises.

"At least pretend you're surprised..!"

Gritting her teeth, Asuna look at Negi's and Remy's bruises and back to the small beaker of pink liquid. Asuna then reaches out and grab the both of them and the beaker.

"THEN, THE BOTH OF YOU ARE MY GUINEA PIG!"

With one motion, she shoved the container into Negi's mouth then Remy's.

"Ah! Don't see us!" both of the says at the same time, put their hands up in defense.

Then…

1…

2…

3…

"What love potion? Nothing happens at all,"

"Huh? Strange, I was certain that this potion are gonna work, it seems the potion are failed," Negi said with some disappoint tone on his voice, but felt relief the Love Potion didn't affected anything.

"Really? Then, can you explain what happen to them before I suffocated?" Remy said, pointing at something…or someone.

Negi turned his attention toward Remy and found out he was smothering by some of the girls in their class. Um…seem like the Love Potion really DID work.

"What the – ?" Asuna said, not believing her eyes. She began turned her head away and look at Negi. Before Negi can do anything, he get hugged by Konoka.

"Eheheheh…Negi-kun, you're really cute after a good look! Heheheheh," Konoka says, rubbing her face against Negi's, while giggling non-stop.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE!" the class rep shouts.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KONOKA-SAN? Doing such indiscreet thing to Negi-sensei!"

"But he's so cute~ see?" Konoka squeaked out and turns Negi over to Ayaka. He sweatdrop when suddenly Ayaka drop on one knee and produce a bundle of roses out of nowhere.

"PLEASE, SENSEI, ACCEPT MY LOVE!" Ayaka said.

"Uh-oh, this not gonna be good. Lets go, Negi!" Remy shouted suddenly, finally able to go throughout the 'Death-Hug Hell' and grabbed Negi, before running away from the girls.

"Negi-sensei!/Remy-sensei!" all of the chorused and start to give anything to them.

* * *

**~On Coridor~**

"Phew…Thank's Remy," Negi said, wiping his forehead with relief. Unfortunately, Remy sensing other presence nearby and it was a really BAD news for now.

"Negi, I have two news for you, the good one and the bad one, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Um, the good one please,"

"The good news is this potion effect will disappear in one hour,"

"Then, the bad news is…?"

"If you don't use your speed enhancement now, they will still get affected by the Potion effect and you'll suffocating from their hug,"

Remy pointed his back, making Negi look over his shoulder and realized the girls are good runners. They almost catching them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Remy said, freezing the floor and use his Snow-board from the Dean so he can run away from the girls.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Negi said, chanting few wind-based spell on his feet and began running away, zooming down the hall leaving few afterimages.

**~On Negi's side~**

"Hah…finally I can get away from those girls," Negi mumbles while looking back over his shoulder.

"Negi-kun, where are you going?"

His expression change from relief to horror when he hear that voice. Looking to his side, Negi found Konoka on her roller skate at the same speed as his.

"Eh?" was all of Negi can say that time.

"Ah, you're so cute~!" Konoka says with earts flying off of her.

"AAAAH!"

* * *

**~On Remy's side~**

"AAAAH!" Remy never know what happen, but after hearing Negi's scream gives him shiver down his spine.

"At least, it wasn't me," Remy said, still on top of his Snow-Board. But then, a pink ribbon wrapped itself on Remy's body, making him immobile.

"Che, me and my big mouth," Remy mumbles and then realize who was the 'culprit' that wrapped him with ribbon.

"To bad, Sasaki Makie-san, next time, try using chain, ok?" Remy said, and now starting mumbles his magic keyword.

"_Undina Cyro Tempestas_! _Flans Exclamatio_!" Remy said, making the ribbon freeze and then break into pieces. Quickly, Remy grabbed his Snow-Board and using it to run away.

Unfortunately, Sasaki Makie taking Remy's suggestion seriously and trying catch Remy with chain in hand. Of course this make Remy freaking out, so he choose to make the floor slippery by freezing them.

"Sorry 'bout that, girls!" Remy shouted and catch up with Negi.

* * *

**~No One Side~**

Both of them turning at the next corner and instantly regret their decision as they rushes down a hall full of…guess what?...girls.

"AH! THERE ARE THE CUTE KID!" one of the shouted and soon entire hall is chasing after them. They turned toward another corner, only to meet Ayaka mounting a white horse.

"WHAT? WHERE SHE GET THAT HORSE?!"

"FORGET ABOUT THAT! WE MUST KEEP RUNNING!"

They began running again.

"HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE LEFT, NEGI!?"

"Um…ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"GOOD! THEN, LET'S SPLIT UP!"

Negi nodded. In front of them, they split into right side and left side.

* * *

~**On Negi's Side**~

"NOOOO!" Negi said, desperately running away from a bunch of girls that get affected by his potion handmade. After running and running, he bumped into Nodoka.

"Ugh…AH! Nodoka-san! _Daijobou desu ka_?" Remy said, helping the shy girl on her feet.

"Ah…_Ha'i_, _anoo_…Negi-sensei, what are you doing?"

Negi mind snapped again, remember why he was running away all of this time.

"Ah! I forgot! I'm sorry, but now I must run away," Negi said, began running again, while Nodoka following behind him.

"Why?"

"The whole school is chasing me!"

Thinking about all of options, she picks out the best of them all.

"I know where you can hide,"

* * *

**~Remy's side~**

"Phew…I think I'm lost them. I never thought I will use this Snow Board this early, I must thanking the Dean next time," Remy said, finally far enough from the girls. Now, he was on the art room.

How can he know that he was on the art room? Well, that's because now he can see the typical aura of art instrument.

He wandering around that place when something finally caught his attention.

"Wow, a grand piano! Cool, I never see one of this for awhile," Remy said, touching the piano gently. Then, out of curiosity, he sit in front of the piano.

"Let's see if I still remember how to play it well,"

* * *

**(Italic Word: Song Lyric. Song: Akeboshi – Wind Piano ver.)**

**(Piano opening)**

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize,_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize,_

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down,_

_Break into the content, never falling down._

**(Piano intro)**

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out the class room, by the back door,_

_A man railed at me twice tough, but I didn't care,_

_Waiting is wasting, for people like me_.

_Don't try, to life so wise,_

_Don't cry, cause you so right,_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end…_

_You saying, "Dreams are dreams,_

_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore…"_

_Cause you saying, "cause I still got my soul!"_

_Take your time baby, your blood need slowin' down,_

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom,_

_Reflection of fear make shadow of nothing,_

_Shadow of nothing._

_You still are blind if you see winding road,_

_Cause there's always straight way to the point you see!_

_Don't try, to life so wise,_

_Don't cry, cause you so right,_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end…_

_Don't try, to life so wise,_

_Don't cry, cause you so right,_

_Don't dry, with fakes or fears,_

_Cause you will hate yourself in the end…_3 x

**(Song – end)**

* * *

Finishing his play, Remy never expecting a clap from behind him. Slowly but surely, Remy turned his head toward the person who clapping at his play. Then, Remy's nightmare for this once come into living: a bunch of girls are clapping at his play from the doorway, still in potion effect.

Remy planned to escape this situation but unfortunately for him, there's just one way in and one way out from this art room, in other word: the doorway with bunch of girls blocking it are the only way escape route.

"Now, you can't go anywhere, Remy-kun~" Sasaki Makie said with chain in hand. Seem like she take Remy's suggestion seriously.

"Ah~ you're just so sute~ I can't handle it," said other girl while taking another step toward Remy. Remy take a step backward and finally his back meet the window.

'_Wait, window?_' Remy thought. He began opened the window and stood on the windowsill. He grabbed his Snowboard tightly and then turned his head toward the girls.

"Too bad, I'm the reckless type, girls, _jaa ne_~" Remy said, winking at the girls before jumped out from the window, making his own snowboard track and sliding away from the girls.

* * *

**~Back on Negi's Side~**

"_Sugoi_!" Negi exclaim as he observed the indoor library.

"I'd locked the door…so you should be fine for a while…" Nodoka says, putting the key away.

"Ah, thank's for your help, Nodoka-san. Whoa, this room sure is big! It's also full of books!"

Nodoka smiled at Negi's excitement when seeing this library.

"Of course. This campus is pretty old, and I've heardthat people from Europe came to built it. The history itself is very long. The college major strength is in having thousand books in here," Nodoka said, finished explaining and feeling very satisfied when Negi complementing her.

Nodoka began taking a good look at Negi, and then something hit her like tons of brick.

'_Huh?...what is this?...i felt…strange,_'

At this point, Nodoka walked toward Negi. Turning around, Negi suddenly realized what happened.

"Ah? M-Miyazaki-san, w-whats wrong?"

"I…I don't know what happen to me…but my heart seem like going to burst any moment…" Nodoka said, brushing her bangs so her eyes once again exposed.

"See…" Nodoka then taking one of Negi's hand and put it right above…her…um…how I can explain this without making girl out there feel offense? Anyway, I know you know what I mean right?

So back to the story, at this point, Negi began panicking, leaping back and knocking a book shelf. Seeing her teacher in danger, Nodoka leap into action to try save the child prodigy.

* * *

**~Asuna's Side~**

"Ugh, where's that brats?" Asuna ask herself as she glance around the hall way for either all-girl stampede or two ten years old boys running for their life.

"Seriously, I even didn't get any glimpse from one of the brats too,"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Asuna stood there with wide eyes, still in daze while looking over her shoulder only to see a blur of grey hair passing her with great speed with some of the girls chasing it.

"Is that Remy? I guess it was him, so where's the other brat?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" another scream can be heard not far from that place.

"Okay, now the second troublesome brat are found," Asuna said to herself and began running toward the school library.

* * *

**~Back to Negi's Side~**

Back to the studying room, Negi finds himself saving Nodoka's life once again. With his small back, he held the bookshelf from further collapsing.

"_D-daijoubou desu ka_, Miyazaki-san?" Negi asks his student, who was currently right below him.

"H-ha'i…" Nodoka said in daze. Looking down, Nodoka pick up Negi's miniscule glasses, which is lying on top of her stomach.

"Your glasses…"

"Ah…thank's…we're sort of in a fic, I can't even move like this…"

Suddenly, after Nodoka finished adjusting his glasses, he found himself pulled forward by Nodoka.

"Um…Miyazaki…san?"

Nope, at this point, Nodoka continue to stare at Negi, who was trying very hard to pull back.

"THIS WON'T DO! M-MY SISTER SAYS, STUDENT AND TEACHER SHOULD NOT DO THIS THING!

"Ah…sou ka? That's right," Nodoka said, only this time, he began pulling Negi a little closer.

'_Shimatta! Her word and action are completely different!_' Negi thought when the shy girl leaning upward a little. Their faces now about ten centimeters apart.

* * *

**~Remy's Side~**

'This is bad…this was really really bad!' Remy thought when he found himself back in the art room. This time, he was alone with Saotome Haruna, who was currently using this room, working her manga.

Now, he was on same situation as Negi. Now, Haruna pinning Remy down and stared at his eyes with much affection in her eyes.

'What is this? This is the same feeling with the one I had when Remy smiled at me…but, it much stronger now…,' Harune thought while looking at Remy's eyes deeply. She pulledher face closer toward Remy, while the said boy began panicking.

"WAAA! What are you planned on doing, Haruna-san?"

"Nothing…I'm just want to see your face closer, that's all~" Haruna said with seductive voice, while smiling cutely at Remy.

"Wha – !"

Then, by this point, their faces now about few centimeters apart, their lips almost touching.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"_Kuso_! The door is locked!" Asuna said, trying to open the door, only to find out that the door locked from the inside. She looking around the place, trying to find another way to the library.

Knowing she have no other choice, she began exhaling and inhaling a few back steps, Asuna's foot landed on the door, blasting the door and headed directly into the bookshelf.

With a scream, the two is send flying with the shelf as the door connected with the bookshelf. Rushing over, Asuna stops right in front of an unconscious Negi and Nodoka.

"Eh…maybe I over did it…" Asuna said, scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Ara? What are we doing?" Yuna Akashi – one of the girls who get affected by the potion effect – asks as she looks around the campus.

"Strange…what just happened…?" the class rep says. Soon, the girls starts to snap out of the potion effect, and one by one, they starts to head back to their original place.

Meanwhile, on one of the corner, stood Evangeline A.K. McDowell with her robot servant Karakuri Chachamaru, observing the whole school going into frenzy.

'_Hm…not bad, boy…not bad…_'

* * *

**~On Remy's Side~**

Struggling seem useless right now, considering how much difference in their strength. Whne Haruna lips almost connected with Remy's, Haruna seem starts to snap out of the potion effect.

Remy sighed in relief.

'_The potion effect now reduce…Yokatta…_'

Haruna look at her surrounding with sleepy eyes. Few seconds after that, she realize that she was pinning down her teacher assistant. But, for one thing or another, Haruna didn't want to get off of Remy yet.

'_He seem cute with eyes like this,_'

Seeing this, Remy began to panicking again.

'_Massaka…the potion effect still activated!?_'

"_Anno_, Haruna-san? Is there something on my face?"

Haruna shook her head and smiled widely at him.

"Nope, nothing at all, it's just that…," Haruna giving Remy a quick peck on his lips and getting off of him.

"…you're really cute, Remy-kun!" and with that, the mangaka run out from that place with red face.

'_What am I doing back there!?_' she thought as she run toward her dorm. Remy just stood there in daze, then touching his lips gently.

* * *

**Later…**

"Ittai!" Negi moan as Asuna treating his bump because of the impact from the door that blasted of by Asuna.

"Really, you're dependent on others,"

"What did you expect from ten years old boy anyway?" Remy said, while carefully wrapped his forehead with some bandage.

"and to tell the truth, you're the one who shoved the beaker into our mouth and create these mess,"

And with that, the bickering between Remy and Asuna goes on and on, while Negi trying to keep them from struggling each other. Well, what a day, right?

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Review Replies:  
**

**Dante0410: haha, glad you like it. to tell you the truth, this story are dedicated for my friend whose currently waiting her new 'eyes', and i promised her that i will read this to her when the time comes. do you think she will like them? anyway, thank's for reviewing this story, nice to meet you!**

**leo247: he? no one knwos about the second season of Negima except us? that's sad to hear. about the typos...um...opss? i think i'm already sleepy when i'm tyiping this story, but i will fix it ASAP. thank's for your review and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Just Normal Mage Can Be A Magister Magi**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah~ Yokatta, the next chapter of this story finally finished! I'm so glad I'm receiving good responses for this story and good advice too! So, without any random ranting from me, here goes the new chapter! Enjoy, _minna_-san~! **(P.S: as always, Review Replies is on the end of this story)**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: Bath-Time Is a Relieving Times!-**

**~Kazumi's and Remy's Room, 05.00 A.M.~**

We already know what happen at five A.M. on the morning with Asuna and Negi right now.

Asuna, as always, doing his side job as newspaper deliverer and met with Negi on her usual deliver route. Negi offered Asuna a ride with his staff so Asuna can do her job quickly.

Unfortunately, Negi can't make his staff floating more than three feet when Asuna also ride the same staff. Innocently, the young magician asking Asuna's weight and of course this make the Heterochromatic girl mad.

She began strangled Negi and punching him few times. At this point, Negi can't control his staff movement, so they fly toward the garbage so quickly. And finally…you know the rest. So, how about Remy? Let's see…

Remy opened his eyes, blinking it a few times even thought it doesn't make any difference. The only thing that was different for him this morning is soft sensation on his face and a warm solid figure hugging him.

Remy trying 'activated' his eyes ability and realize where his face on after all this time.

"UWAAA!"

*THUD!* Remy fall from his bed.

"Uhh~ what is it, Remy-kun?" Kazumi says, rubbing her sleepy eyes while look at Remy. Once again, even though Remy didn't 'see' it, he can tell Kazumi wearing tight tanktop and shorts. Remy began stuttered.

"Wh-what are you doing on my bed?!"

Kazumi throw Remy a questioning gaze, then examining her surrounding, and realize she was sleep on Remy's bed again.

"Ehehe~ you see, last night I felt really cold, so I unconsciously snuck up on your bed and taking some of your body warmth,"

Remy 'starred' at Kazumi while sweatdrop began forming on his head.

"You already use that excuse five times already, you know," Remy says, while Kazumi just laughed sheepishly and scratching her head. Remy sighed.

"Hah, forget it, it doesn't matter anyway. By the way, what time is it?"

Kazumi glanced at the watch on her table.

"It's five o'clock,"

"Then, it's time for me to wake up, if you still sleepy, you can go back to sleep and I will wake you up at seven, 'kay?"" Remy says, making his way toward the bathroom and started his morning ritual, while Kazumi continuing her sleep again.

* * *

**~Skip Time, School~**

it is now the end of English class, and now they happened to have a pop quiz today. And of course, this doesn't make Asuna happy at all.

"Here, Shiina-san. You almost passed this time," the class rep says as she hand a quiz paper to a girl with red hair, tied up into two small pony tails on each side. Taking the paper, Shiina thanking the class rep before walked back to her seat.

After handing all the quiz paper to their owner, class rep write something on the blackboard before turned her head toward the class.

"Those who score under 30 must attend after-school class today," Remy says, making Asuna frowned.

Yup, I guess, all of you already know why Asuna really _really_ didn't happy at all. That was because she was one of the some student who have score under 30.

* * *

**~After Class~**

"Um…etto…" Negi mumbles with sweatdrop on his head while Remy just sit there, on Kazumi's seat and 'stared' at the girls in front of him.

There are five girls, who have score under 30. They are Makie, Ku Fei, Kaede, Yue…and guess who? Yep, Asuna.

"And so…" Yue begin, and then all of them – except Asuna – suddenly all do a pose with strange outfit like those on the Tokusatsu movie or such, with 'Baka Rangers' for their background.

"We're the stupidest ones of this class, Baka Ranger!" Kaede says, and suddenly fireworks appear behind them in very cool way, even makes Remy's eyes – somehow – gleaming with interest.

"Oh! Is that some kind of Tokusatsu? I want to join too!" Remy says, running to their side and began posing, while Negi just stood there and laugh nervously.

"Eh…anoo, here's a 10 point quiz…you won't be going home until you score 6 or higher on it…you wouldn't going anywhere too, Remy-sensei!" Negi says when he found out Remy trying to snuck up and going home.

"Wait a second, Negi-bozu!" Asuna says, walking toward the child prodigy, grab his collar, and drag him away from the other Baka Rangers.

"What's with this after-school class?!" Asuna hissed on Negi's ear, trying not to make any suspicion from the other Baka Rangers.

"I'd trouble you yesterday and this morning…so I'm going to repay you by helping you with anything I can,"

"I don't need help!" Asuna says grabbing his collar tighter and began shaking the poor boy.

"B-but, I heard that last year you joined Takamichi in her after-school class,"

"That's because it was Takahata-sensei! I'm already fed up living with you, so why do I have take classes with you?"

"Ah! It was Takamichi!" Remy said suddenly, making Asuna released her vice grip on Negi's collar and then hug him with 'Friendly' smile on her face.

"I really like taking classes with you Negi-sensei! I believed I will get a highscore on the next exam and make you and Remy-sensei proud~!" Asuna says in sing-song and way too cheerful tone.

*Whoosh* sound of wind.

"Pfft…hahaha! I got you! I never expected you'll fall for that!" *BONK!*

At this point, Remy already on the floor unconscious with huge bump on his head. The culprit? It was Asuna, of course. Asuna turned her attention toward Negi and making the said boy shivered.

"W-well…at least take this quiz and I promise, if you passed this one, you don't have to come to my after-school class anymore,"

Asuna looked at Negi and then sighed.

"Alright, but you have to keep your promise, ok?"

Negi nodded. After that, Asuna back to her seat, ready to take the quiz with determined face. Soon, the class fell into the silence, everyone from the Baka Rangers already take their own respective seat.

All this time, Remy – with a big bandage over his head – take a seat near the certain ghost of 2-A, while Negi seating in front of the class reading a book.

Just then, Yue suddenly stand up with her still-poker face.

"I'm finished…"

Negi looked up from his book for a while and blinking a few times.

"Wow, that's fast," grabbing a red pen, Negi start to marking the test. After looking over it, Negi found himself to be impressed.

"9 point! Ayase Yue-san, You're pass!"

On the backside of the classroom, Negi can heard Haruna and Nodoka cheers while Yue sent them a victory sign.

"Wow, that's impressive Yue-san," Remy says, suddenly looking at Yue's test result – secretly casting a Solid Script spell so he can 'read' Yue's test answer in braile word.

"You really can do well, Yue-san!" Negi says with beaming smile.

"…To be honest, I hate studying…"

And then, Yue walked out from the classroom with Nodoka and Haruna, leaving a sweatdroping Negi and amused Remy.

"I'M DONE – ARU!" Ku Fei exclaim, waving her test paper in the air.

"NEGI-KUN! I'M ALSO DONE!" Makie says suddenly, exactly few seconds after Ku Fei.

"ME TOO – DE GOZARU!" Kaede exclaim few seconds later after Makie.

"Let me help you to scoring those test, Negi," Remy says suddenly and receiving an affirmative nod from Negi.

A moment later, their score are consisted of a 3, 4, and another 3. The three of them just laugh sheepishly, making Remy and Negi sweat dropped

"H-how about you, Asuna-san?" Negi asked nervously, while the said girl lift her head a little before dropping it back down, causing all of them sweatdropped.

Another few minutes later, Ku Fei and Kaede once again find themselves finished their test and hoping they passed this time.

"Ku Fei-san, Nagase Kaede-san…" Remy started, with serious expression and making some kind of 'Mysterious' vibe around him. This making both of the girls gulping nervously.

"_H-ha'i_…?"

Few seconds later, Negi giving back their test paper while beaming a smile together with Remy.

"Congrats, Both of you have 8 points!"

Kaede and Ku Fei smile widely and then began high-five.

"We did it – aru! And that's all because Negi and Remy teaches well – aru!" Ku Fei said while beaming a smile toward her teacher and his assistant.

"Yes, they are quite impressive – De gozaru," Kaede said with her trademark smile.

"Nah, it's because you two tried hard," Remy said, while Negi nodding with enthusiasm.

"Well then, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow, Negi-bozu, Remy-bozu!"

With that, Kaede leaving the classroom while Ku Fei followed her behind. Truning around, Negi and Remy find Makie walking up toward Negi with a determined face.

"Ah, Makie-san, done already?" Negi asked, making the gymnastic girl shaking her head.

"Yup! I hope I will pass this time!"

After a while marking the test, Negi puts his pen down as he look straight into Makie's eyes.

"Well...Sasaki Makie-san…6 points, you're pass!"

"Alright!" Makie shouted, lifting up her fist to the air.

"But that's barely passed, you should do better next time, ok?" Remy said after taking a quick 'look' on Makie's test result. Walking forward, Makie gives a pat to Negi's and Remy's hand with both of her hands with a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm sorry for being a baka, Negi-kun, Remy-kun!" and then, Makie rushed out of the room before anything else could happen.

So, now the only ones left inside the room are, Asuna, Negi, Remy, and…a certain ghost. after a while of waiting, Asuna finally stand up, click her pen close, and brings her test over to Negi.

"Um…Kagurazaka Asuna-san…" Negi says nervously after finished marking Asuna's test, while Remy just sat there with blank face. Asuna gulped nervously, silently hoping she was good enough for at least getting a 6 points. But unfortunately…

"…1 Point…" Remy says with monotone voice.

An invisible rock that formed '1 point' in Japanese word suddenly falling down on Asuna's head, making her head dropped forward after hearing her score. Negi suddenly began panic and trying to cheer her up, but he just making it worse.

"Um…Well, it's almost…Somewhat nearly…"

"Enough!" Asuna finally snapped before dropping her head, making both Negi and Remy cringed.

"I-if you want, I can go over it with you…" Negi says while stuttering, while Remy just played along with nodding his head.

"It's fine…" Asuna says with forced smile, making Negi mind go into 'Oh No' mode.

"I'm stupid anyway…"

"No, don't say that, I know you can do it. I can also go over it for you," Remy said, now started panicking too. Then, deciding that moment to drop in on the child teacher, no other than Takamichi asked:

"So, how's it going, Negi-kun, Remy-kun?"

The three of them looks over at the unexpected guest, all having a shocked expression.

"Oh, so the last one is Asuna-kun,"

DEG! Remy sixth sense become aware. He looked at Asuna and find that her aura began wavering slightly. On Remy's point of view, wavering aura means a person feel either nervous or…sad.

"Don't give Negi-sensei and Remy-sensei too much trouble," the old man says with his smile on and then went away, while Remy's face turned into pale one.

'_Uh-oh, that's the last straw,'_ Remy thought, now can clearly 'see' Asuna's aura wavering. Negi noticed this too, so he tries to cheer her up again.

"Um…w-we can find other way…there must be another way…"

"BAKA!" Asuna said suddenly and charged out of the room. Back to the class, Negi and Remy poking their heads out the door, only to find Asuna already on the school hall, leaving nothing but dust as she run.

Then, without any second thought, Negi grabbed his staff, while Remy produce his snowboard out of nowhere and started their pursuit.

Following Asuna's track, they found themselves already past the cheerleading club, church, tea ceremony club, Chao Bao Zi, and so on. The chases continues until the sun set, with the trio panting near the shore of a lake.

"Geez, *pant* you're a good runner, Asuna-san *pant*" Remy said while clutching his snowboard tightly.

"Y-you *pant* you able to catch up with me *pant* that's…preety good," Asuna said, still try to keep her breath in control.

"My staff *pant* is about the same speed *pant* of a bicycle *pant*," Negi said between breath.

"You two sure are persistent…" Asuna said, now fully getting her breathing under control.

"Well, it was simply because we're your teacher now…" Remy said, while Negi nodded.

"…And helping people in trouble is the main job of Magister Magi," Negi said, finishing Remy's statement.

"Che, that Magi-thing again? Kids should just play like kids, you know? You can just become that magi-whatever-is-that after you become an adult,"

"It was possible, but it much easier to learn when you're younger," Negi said, scratching his head while smiled nervously.

"Beside, we have our own reason of why we wanted to become a Magister Magi," Remy said, now sitting position while his snowboard on his lap.

"In my case, my father is also a Magister Magi. Everyone said that my father died in his travel…but I don't believe he is dead…I believe I will meet him again,"

Asuna suddenly finding the ground more interesting when he hear Negi mentioning about his father.

"And do you think I want to be a helpless kid because of my blindness? Hell, no! Even though I'm blind, I still want to be a Magister Magi! And someday I will meet my parents again for sure!"

"That's why," Negi began standing up, Remy following.

"We will become a great magician so we can achieve our goal, no matter what!" the two chorused, beaming a smiled toward Asuna with red sky as their background. Asuna blushed seeing this, thinking that even though they still just kids, they have a clear goal.

Reaching a conclusion, the school girl stands up and dust off her skirt.

"Ah, _wakatta, wakatta_…I just have to study, right?"

"Asuna…san?" Negi asks, taken back by the proclamation, while Remy just stood there while grinning.

"But it's not for the both of you, got it?" Asuna says with a frown, but soon turned into a smile. With that, the trio just stand there and enjoy the last of the sunset – and let's consider Remy actually can 'see' the sunset too, of course with his own way.

When the sun finally disappear behind the mountain, they going back toward their respective dorm.

* * *

**~Kazumi and Remy Dorm~**

"Whew…_Tadaima_…" Remy says as he walked into the room.

"Ah, _Okaerinasai_! Finished already?" Kazumi asked after reply Remy's greeting.

"Yeah…you can say that," Remy says, now in front of the refrigerator and taking out a juice box from it.

"Say, is teaching English is the same thing when you do exercise?"

Remy give Kazumi his questioning 'look' and then realized what is she mean.

"If you have a pretty troublesome student, then I guess the answer is yes," Remy said gulping down the juice to clear his thirsty throat. Kazumi get into thinking pose and the her face lighten up when an idea struck her brain.

"Well then, I think it's time for you to relax~!" Kazumi said, taking few of bath equipment and then pulled Remy outside the dorm.

* * *

**~Mahora Bathhouse~**

"Is this just me…or this place are really freaking huge?" Remy mumbles with mouth wide open when he entered this bathhouse.

"No, it was real, Remy-kun~" Kazumi said. Turning around, Remy found Kazumi already wear nothing but towel covered up her upper body. This time, Remy didn't show any reaction.

"Eeeh? Where's your 'Innocent-boy-reaction' that always you shown to me?" Kazumi asked while pouting. Remy jus sighed.

"To be honest, I'm already used to it,"

"You're no fun," Kazumi reply while pouting, but soon turned into wicked grin that making Remy sweat nervously.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Remy thought, ready to sneaking out from this place as soon as possible.

"Then, it's bath-time!" Kazumi said, grabbed Remy and began stripping him down.

"Wait! Hey! I can do it myself! Wait, don't touch there! AAH!"

After finished stripping Remy's down, Kazumi throwing Remy into the bathhouse and…

SPLASH!

"WAAA!" Remy gasping for air and then brushing his eyes because some of the water went into his eyes. Even thought he was blind, it still hurts you know.

"What's this? It's just Remy and Kazumi," someone said from Remy's behind. Turning around, Remy found Asuna and Negi on a stool, with Asuna brushing Negi's hair while Negi just sit there with some comical tears on the edge of his eye.

"Oh hey there Asuna!" Kazumi said, greeting Asuna as she sit down in the Hot Spring.

"Not now Kazumi, I'm still trying to wash this dirty puppy!" Asuna said as he brushed Negi's hair harder.

"That's mean, Asuna…" the child prodigy said, comical tears still intact in his eyes, making Remy sweatdropped. Then he sit beside Kazumi while using his Sixth Sense to 'see' how big this Hot Spring was.

"Hm…this place is really huge, in my opinion, it can contain 300 people at once, all bathing and still have enough space for relaxing," Remy said, receiving a clap from Kazumi.

"That's a good deduction you have there, Remy-kun!" Kazumi exclaim loudly. Getting up, Kazumi grabbed Remy's hand and pulled him toward a stool nearby.

"Now, let me washes your back,"

Remy freeze on his track. She want to brushes his back? It was not a common thing on Europe! From this point, Remy's face began heating up and believe me it wasn't because the Hot Spring heat.

Noticing this, Kazumi show her trademark grin.

"He? I thought you already said you already used to it, but now you're blushing? Why, is it because it was me who wash your back?" Kazumi began teasing Remy, hugging Remy's hand against her breast. Of course it was not helping, instead it was making Remy's face redder.

"Oi, stop it already Kazumi," Asuna said, sending a glare toward Kazumi who laughing while pinching Remy's cheek.

"Ahahaha! _Ha'i, ha'i_…" Kazumi said, started washes Remy's back. While doing this, suddenly they can heard many footstep toward the hot spring and heard a group of girls talking.

"Uh-oh!"

"Oh god…this is bad. Hurry! We've got to hide!" Asuna said, pulling Negi with her, followed by Kazumi and Remy. Swimming over to the fake tree, Baka Red and 2-A human Database looks back just in time to see some girls walking into the bath house.

"Ah, nobody is here…anyway, lets enjoy while we can girls!" a girl with long blonde hair – the Iincho of 2-A, Yukihiro ayaka – exclaim before jumping into the pool-like bath tub.

The rest of the girls following right behind. The girls played in the water happily without noticing that there's two another girls AND boys in there.

'…I'm almost lost my consciousness…' Remy thought, really hated that his eyes can clearly 'see' what happen around him even thought he was already turned his back.

"This is really bad. We need to get out from this place ASAP!" Asuna whispered, loud enough so Negi, Remy, and Kazumi can hear what she say.

"The question is: how we get out from this place full of these boys fangirls?" Kazumi asked. Then they heard something unexpected from the girls.

"THE ONE WITH BIGGER BOOBS CAN GET NEGI-SENSEI OR REMY-SENSEI!" Haruna says loudly.

The group of girls – the girls from 2-A to be exact – on that place began cheering loudly, while Negi and Remy just stood there with mouth wide open. Asuna went wide-eyed while Kazumi snickered and whispering 'Good idea' quietly.

Both of the child genius just have on thing on their mind: 'This…is not good,'.

"Then, who's the winner?" said Konoka – surprisingly there too.

"Definitely not us," Haruna said with sad tone, glancing toward Nodoka and Yue. But deep down in her mind, she really want to win, at least to get Remy.

'_Wait a second…what am I thinking?!' _Haruna thought, with her face suddenly become red.

Back to the child genius and their roommate, Remy sneeze quietly and think that there's somebody thinking about him. Then he turning around so he can thinking about escape route from here.

"I think I know how to get out from here," Remy said, catching Asuna and Kazumi attention. They gave the boy questioning look while Remy look at how their aura reacted as if asking him a question.

Remy pointed toward the door that currently wide open without any 'barricade'.

"We can get out from this place with that door without getting noticed by other girls," Remy said, loud enough so just the four of them can hear it.

They looked at each other before finally nodding their head.

"Ok, on my sign…now!" Remy said, quickly running toward the changing room with Kazumi in tow and they arrive without getting noticed by anyone. But it seems like fate against Asuna and Negi today. As Asuna also get out of the pool but she loses her balance when they almost there.

"KYAAAH!" and…she tumbles into Negi. Looking over at where the voice came from, Ayaka find the sight that – in her opinions – only happens in her Nightmare.

"ASUNA-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO POOR NEGI-SENSEI!?"

"IINCHO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Well then, let's settle it this way then," Ayaka said, accusing a finger toward Asuna's face.

"I challenge you to the competition!"

"EEEH?"

And chaos occurred after this because of certain Mage with glasses and his roommate. On the outside of the bathhouse, Remy facepalming while sweatdropped at his friends 'bad luck'.

"_Mattaku_…They're really troublesome,"

Kazumi giggled.

"Well, at least it wasn't us. Say, how about we stop at Chao Bao Zi for dinner?"

Remy thought about it for awhile and then smile widely.

"I accept your offer,"

"Good! Then, let's go! Ah, While we eat, can you tell me more about magic?"

"Not gonna happen,"

"Aw, you're no fun,"

Meanwhile, on top of a building roof, stood two figures. They stared down to Remy whose walking toward Chao Bao Zi with Kazumi and then stared at the Bathhouse where Negi still trapped in.

"Chachamaru…" said a figure with long blonde hair to a girl taller beside her with long green hair.

"Yes, Master...?"

The first figures turning around and looked up to the half lit moon.

"Soon, I'll have my chance to revenge…" the figures said while leaking some Killing intent.

On Remy side, he can feel something that making him shiver. Something cold, like ice, yet it was colder and have some Killing intent on it. Turning around, Remy find no one nearby.

"What's up, Remy-kun?"

"…no, nothing. Maybe just my imagination," Remy said after few second of silence and then walking beside Kazumi.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Review Replies Corner:**

**leo247:** oh! You're already read my mind! Of course I will make Natsumi have feeling for Remy too! I'm agree with you, she was actually cute with her freckles. You will got that leo-san! :D

**crazyman90:** really? Wait a second…you just give me an idea for Remy's development! I will make he can see anything clearly when the rains comes (Spoiler, Spoiler~) thatnk's for reminding me about Dare Devil

**On Soaring Wings: **ahaha…I guess my ability to mess up with typos and detail really that obvious, isn't? Sorry for the mistakes, I will trying improving my writing style. Thanks for telling me about that and thanks for your advice too! *bow and smile*

**To All Of You: Thank's for reading this story! Still mind to review? Te he~**


End file.
